


Hear the roar and you will know you’re alive.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Find the power to devour -9 Days of Hannigram [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: Will... does nothing. Feels nothing, except cold, emptiness. The pendulum is back and he closes his eyes until it stops swinging.---Hannibal and Will are reunited.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said 7 days but I cannot cram everything in this part. So let's say 9 days of Hannigram for now, okay? I'm about 40% sure that I can finish it by then.

Frank, who has the misfortune to stand next to Will, goes down first. Hannibal charges at him and jams the scalpel into his side. Doc rushes to him but the other doctor sees this as an assault and breaks his leg with a swift kick. Before he can cause further damage, Will is finally able to speak and yells:

“Hannibal!” He turns his head in Will's direction and Doc uses this, to inject something into his assailants calve. But instead of going down immediately, Hannibal stomps on Doc's hand. This is the moment, Gilles get's up from the chair and faces his descendant. They size each other up for a couple of seconds and Will realises that Hannibal is swaying ever so slightly even though, he fights it hard.

Will knows what's coming and also, what to do. Even though Hannibal would gladly die for him, to underestimate him and especially in this state was to loose ones live. With one hand extended, he approaches him and says in his most soothing voice:

“Please stop resisting. Everything is alright. Please, my love.” The hand touches Hannibal's face and he leans into the touch, eyes closed and purrs:

“Will.” He feels a kiss and then Hannibal's teeth dig into his skin. With a bloody smile, he finally collapses.

Blood is everywhere, when Gilles finally manages to lift Frank up on the table. Doc yells commands from his place down on the floor and Will... does nothing. Feels nothing, except cold, emptiness. The pendulum is back and he closes his eyes until it stops swinging.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does it hurt?” “What made you fall in love with your Will?”  
> \---  
> Exposition time.

“Does it hurt?” “What made you fall in love with your Will?” Gilles is bandaging his wound and doesn't look up.

 

“He survived. Couldn't be broken and believe me they, tried. I tried. Was a hobby of mine, back in the day. Defiying creed, law, you name it. And then along comes this peasant boy, who survived Antonius fire. Scarred, half mad but the times he was lucid...” He smiles at that.

“He learned how to read and write in mere weeks and he used his knowledge to challenge me in every way. I showed him the worst of the world and he just shrugged. Not because he wanted to impress me with his toughness but because he had seen it all at an age, I was still sheltered and let's call it good. No hatred, just pure indifference.” “That is not the answer I wanted to hear.”

 

Doc finally returns to them, his shattered hand in a makeshift cast and a cane in the other:

“What's the damage?” “Every squishy thing inside of Frank is punctured. I have no idea how this could happen, but that's the status. I've given him some of the stuff I use on you after flights but since you have a few centuries more on him, he'll be out for a few weeks.”

 

“I'm...” “Don't be sorry, Frank hates to leave his castle anyway and Justine is delighted to care for him. She's on pins and needles.” Doc laughs about that and Gilles silently comments with an eye roll. The inside joke was probably bad and old.

 

“Justine?” “His wife.” “His... _Wife_?” And then Will laughs too at the absurdity of everything.

***

“He gave me the perfect gift.” “What?” Once again, he's alone with Gilles but there is no tension between them anymore.

“I suppose you want to hear the _romantic_ side of the story.” “If you want to.”

“My friend, a girl I considered my sister, she was taken away from me for pathetic reasons. The wrong faith, the told me. After she was gone, I did everything in my power to defile and destroy. But Will knew, that I only wanted the men responsible, so he delivered them to me. He set me free that night, as we ate their hearts together. ” Will shivers. He knows how that feels and can taste the blood on his tongue.

"Hannibal is awake." He says and leaves.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He is tied up in the same way Will was hours earlier.

 

“I know you are awake.” He says evenly and Hannibal lifts his head. He straightens his posture as well as he can with the restrains and smiles. The blood on his mouth has dried up by now.

 

“Did I hurt you?” “You've done worse.” It's a statement, not an accusation. They are past that.

 

“Are you well?” “Not by a long shot.” He quibs as he unties him. Hannibal is both patient and smart enough to not enquire further. After the last strap falls to the floor, Will embraces him and is able to shut all the madness for a few precious moments. He feels his nose in his hair and of course hears the sound of sniffing. It was mildly annoying at the best time but now it was fucking irritating.

 

“Really? Now?” Hannibal doesn't say anything and just drags him closer.

 

“You've been drugged.” The sniffing continues but now Hannibal is trying to _ease_ his odorous exam by caressing the sides of his body.

 

“Yes.” The kiss on his neck should make him feels better but of course he has to follow it up with:

  
“I'm going to punish them for their rudeness.” “For fuck's sake, Hannibal.” He tenses up and Will knows that he has to tell the story. Or at least let Gilles do that.

 

“There is someone you need to meet. And you have to behave.” And yes, Will is aware of how ridiculous this sentence sounds.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal says nothing for a long time and Will doesn't blame him.

“ _Hannibal Lecter doesn't think of himself as a human. In his mind, he is somewhat of a god or a titan.”_ Freddy's words. She put that semester in cultural studies to good use. 

 

Well, from what Will learned by reading through the library of Dr. Hannibal Lecter, most god's have a counterpart in another country. And now here he was, seeing both Herakles and Hercules facing off. Or maybe Cronus and Zeus were a better metaphor. Though he sincerely hoped for a different outcome in this case.

 

“You are immortal.” “If we are able to consume our remedies, yes. Which make our blood and flesh tainted. And our offspring will experience some side effects too. They are very hard to kill. As I'm pretty sure you are both aware off.”

 

Hannibal nods and looks at Will fondly. Of course he finds that romantic.

 

“We,” he decides for them and kisses Will's hand. “Are more than eager to help you. I would love to annoy Uncle Jack a little more.” Now Will has to roll his eyes and Gilles grins at them.

 

“My Will does the same thing when he knows I'm plotting something. We think we are so clever, don't we, grandson?”

 


End file.
